Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a control system for controlling one or more devices, optionally including a light valve such as a suspended particle device (SPD). In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system in which a remote control device controls one or more other devices, based on user input and other environmental information provided to the remote control device from other sources or devices, including but not limited to a computer network and sensors included in the remote control device.
Related Art
Light valves have been known for more than seventy years for the modulation of light. As used herein, a light valve is defined as a cell formed of two walls that are spaced apart by a small distance, at least one wall being transparent, the walls having electrodes thereon, usually in the form of transparent, electrically conductive coatings. The cell contains a light-modulating element (sometimes herein referred to as an “activatable material”), which may be either a liquid suspension of particles, or a plastic film in which droplets of a liquid suspension of particles are distributed.
The liquid suspension (sometimes herein referred to as “a liquid light valve suspension” or “a light valve suspension”) comprises small particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium. In the absence of an applied electrical field, the particles in the liquid suspension may assume random positions due to Brownian movement, and hence a beam of light passing into the cell is reflected, transmitted or absorbed, depending upon the cell structure, the nature and concentration of the particles, and the energy content of the light. The light valve is thus relatively dark in the OFF state. However, when an electric field is applied through the liquid light valve suspension in the light valve, the particles become aligned and for many suspensions most of the light can pass through the cell. The light valve is thus relatively transparent in the ON state. Light valves of the type described herein are also known as “suspended particle devices” or “SPDs.”
For many applications, as would be well understood in the art, it is preferable for the activatable material, i.e., the light modulating element, to be a plastic film rather than a liquid suspension. For example, in a light valve used as a variable light transmission window, a plastic film, in which droplets of liquid suspension are distributed, is preferable to a liquid suspension alone because hydrostatic pressure effects, e.g., bulging, associated with a high column of liquid suspension, can be avoided through use of a film, and the risk of possible leakage can also be avoided. Another advantage of using a plastic film is that in a plastic film, the particles are generally present only within very small droplets, and hence do not noticeably agglomerate when the film is repeatedly activated with a voltage.
As used herein, the terms “SPD film” and “light valve film” mean at least one film or sheet comprising a suspension of particles used, or intended for use, by itself or with other components as part of a light valve. The light valve film or SPD film comprises either: (a) a suspension of particles dispersed throughout a continuous liquid phase enclosed within one or more rigid or flexible solid films or sheets, or (b) a discontinuous phase of a liquid comprising dispersed particles, the discontinuous phase being dispersed throughout a continuous phase of a rigid or flexible solid film or sheet. The light valve film or SPD film may also comprise one or more other layers such as, without limitation, a film, coating or sheet, or combination thereof, which may provide the light valve film or SPD film with, for example: (1) scratch resistance, (2) protection from ultraviolet radiation, (3) reflection of infrared energy, and/or (4) electrical conductivity for transmitting an applied electric or magnetic field to the activatable material, (5) dielectric overcoatings, (6) color tinting, (7) photovoltaic and/or (8) acoustic control.
As noted above, the transparency of an SPD is controlled based on application of an electric voltage to the SPD. A variety of control devices, including remote control devices, may be used to control the voltage applied to the SPD. More specifically, the voltage applied in the SPD is controlled using some sort of voltage control element that may operate based on user input. The user input may be direct, for example, a user may adjust a knob or other input element, such as a button or dial, on the voltage control element. The input may be transmitted remotely as well, for example, via wireless transmission from a remote control device. Typical remote control devices communicate commands via wireless signals, which may be infrared, radio signals, ultrasonic signals or any other suitable wireless signal.
A recent trend in remote control technology is to provide a single remote control to control multiple devices or appliances. The most common examples of such remote controls are those typically provided by cable companies or other subscription broadcast services such as satellite TV providers which typically are provided to control a set-top cable or satellite box as well as being adaptable for controlling a TV. Some of these remotes are able to operate additional devices such as a DVD or Blu-Ray player, for example. More sophisticated universal remote controls may be used to control multiple audio visual (AV) devices including TV's, cable boxes, DVD and Blu-Ray players, audio receivers and tuners.
In addition, some advanced remote controls have been introduced for use in home automation systems that may be used to control not only AV equipment, but other aspects of the home such as lighting, heating, and even door locks. All of these remote controls, however, typically require user input instructions that are then transmitted to control devices.
In addition, the current popularity of smart phones and the ability of these devices to run computer-implemented applications, or apps, for specific purposes has allowed smart phones to be used as remote control devices. In some cases, the smart phone transmits signals by radio frequency, for example, via WiFi, Bluetooth, or cellular signal. Some phones include IR transmitters that allow them to transmit signals via IR as well. However, in these devices, users typically must directly intercede to enter information for controlling devices and control is limited to the user's entered instructions.
It would be desirable to provide a control system that allows for remote control of several devices based on user input as well as other information.